Enemy of My Enemy
|next = }} "Enemy of My Enemy " is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Fringe. Synopsis The alternate Fringe division faces a new adversary in a race against the clock. Plot Following from "Back to Where You've Never Been", the alternate universe's Olivia (Anna Torv) and Lincoln (Seth Gabel) track down David Robert Jones (Jared Harris) to a warehouse, unaware that Colonel Broyles (Lance Reddick) had alerted Jones to their arrival. Jones waits until Olivia and Lincoln arrive before destroying one of his beloved shapeshifters, warning that if he's willing to destroy someone he loves, they should fear what he would do to anyone else. He asks to be taken to Fringe headquarters. There, Peter (Joshua Jackson) and the prime universe's Lincoln (Gabel), having been cleared to return to the prime universe, are present when Jones is escorted to an interrogation room. Peter recognizes Jones and offers to interrogate him; Peter is able to throw Jones off guard, revealing that he knows Jones had crossed over from the prime universe and that his scars showed he'd suffered injuries as a result of being teleported out of prison. Jones makes a demand for a hard drive, containing satellite tracking data, to be returned to him and to let him go or else his agents will launch terrorist attacks; this is demonstrated when one agent sets off a biochemical agent in a hospital ward, killing all inside. They let Jones go after secretly fitting him with a tracking device (placing it in his tea). However, due to Broyles' interference, Jones is able to elude the tracking system, leaving the prime version of Lincoln suspicious of a mole within Fringe. Peter and Astrid (Jasika Nicole) study the data from the hard drive and identify that Jones appears to be looking for a mineral in appreciable quantities in a nearby quarry that, when processed correctly, can create a hole in the universes. Peter realizes too late that the maps are those of the prime universe; Jones has crossed back over with help of his shapeshifter agents there to access the quarry. Peter and Lincoln return to the prime universe to catch up to Jones but arrive too late as Jones takes a load of the mineral back to the alternate universe. The two Fringe teams meet and agree they must work together to defeat Jones, even though they know that Jones has been ahead of them. Peter recognizes that he knows Jones from the alternate timeline and is a variable that Jones has not accounted for. Later, the viewer is shown that Jones is communicating with Nina Sharp (Blair Brown) of the prime universe, who is preparing an unnamed woman for "Phase Two" of their plan. Meanwhile, Walternate (John Noble) and his wife Elizabeth (Orla Brady) discuss helping Peter. Elizabeth crosses to the prime universe to meet with Walter (Noble) and to gain his help to assist Peter, which he has been reluctant to do, believing he has been given no sign of absolution for taking Peter from her. Elizabeth assures him that she had forgiven him long ago. Walter returns to Peter that evening and offers Peter his help to return home. Notable Quotes Agent Lee: I don't know, I've known Murphy since the Academy. He's always been a straight arrow. Dunham: '''Oh, I just got kind of a hunch that this other Lincoln is telling us the truth. '''Agent Lee: Must be because he has such a trustworthy face. Dunham: '''See, I think he's kind of funny-looking. '''Agent Lee: You're funny-looking. Astrid: Walter's just discovered molecular gastronomy. Walter: I've liquified meat and then placed it in an alginate bath. It's really quite... Astrid: Quite disgusting. Walter: That's the thing about scientific inquiry--not every experiment is a success. But I hold high hopes for the Parmesan ice cream. Lincoln: I need to be a part of this investigation. I lost a partner. Peter: I lost a universe! Lincoln: You're scared. Peter:'''Yes, I am scared. I'm scared that every day I stay here, the people that I love get farther and farther away from me. '''Farnsworth: Are you really from another timeline? Peter: Yeah, I think so. Farnsworth: Cool. Peter: Last time I saw you, you were falling apart, they had to wrap you up in bandages to stop you becoming a puddle on the floor. Elizabeth Bishop: I saw how much you loved him. Your strength... Walter: Not strength! Hubris. And I've been punished for it ever since. Elizabeth Bishop: By whom? Walter: By God. By a deity, whatever you want to call it. And I understand, I deserve it. No man should do what I did. Elizabeth Bishop: You made a mistake. That's what being a man is. Walter: It was more than a mistake. I broke ''universes. I asked for a sign of forgiveness, but I got nothing. There is no absolution for me. '''Elizabeth Bishop:' Well, I don't believe that. I forgive you, Walter. I forgave you a long time ago. And if I can, God can. Walter: I lost the people I loved most and I imagine you miss them too, the people you've left behind. Peter: Yes I do. Walter: I will help you, Peter. I--I will help you get home. The last 25 years, I've spent thinking about losing my son. I thought I was an expert on loss. Maybe that's why you are here because there are still things that I need to learn. What? Peter: I just spent the last several days with the other Walter, and I was very surprised to learn he was not the man that I thought he was. But I am not at all surprised to learn that you are. Walter: Is that a good thing? Peter: Yes, Walter. That is a very good thing. Notes *An Observer, but not the Observer, appears in the episode between 22:10 and 22:11. During the scene where Lincoln Lee is looking for David Robert Jones in the crowd. *Alternate Lincoln sneaks a tracking device on Jones using the same method that William Bell used to put soul magnets into Olivia (by putting it in some tea and having them drink it). *Walter tells Elizabeth that he asked for a sign of forgiveness for breaking the universes (and allowing the other Peter to die) but he never received it. He is talking about the white tulip he described in White Tulip. This time, the "white tulip" he receives is Elizabeth's forgiveness. *At about 19:30 the place is called "Midtown Manhatan" instead of "Manhattan". This is not a typo, "Manhattan" is called "Manhatan" in the alternate universe. Cypher Category:Season Four Episodes